


Shut Up John!

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dolph is a crybaby, Dramatic, Gay, Jolph, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A bored Dolph Ziggler is bad but an pregnant & bored Dolph Ziggler is a dangerous thing especially when crying.





	

Title: Shut Up John!

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Cena/Ziggler

Characters: John Cena, Dolph Ziggler.

Summary: A bored Dolph Ziggler is bad but an pregnant & bored Dolph Ziggler is a dangerous thing especially when crying.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"John. John. John. The baby coming!" Dolph Ziggler moaned from the backseat.

"God help me Dolph if you don't shut up the fuck up." growled John Cena who refused to acknowledge his boyfriend's attempt to make conversation keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead.

He was tired of it.

It's been three hours since they been in the car and every ten minute Dolph was crying that the baby was coming. John just wanted to slam his head against his dashboard but he couldn't.

Dolph Ziggler groaned turning in the backseat of the car so his swelling ankles were resting on the seats. He really wanted to get something to eat but he knew John would say no anyway.

"John I'm hungry." Dolph whined.

"You just ate a whole bag of Lays and two double cheeseburgers less than a hour ago." John muttered underneath his breath.

"What are you saying? You think I'm fat don't you?! Is it because I need help sitting up! It is isn't it! I hate you! I can't even see my feet anymore and it's all your fault! Take me home! Now!" Dolph cried out. 

John watched as his lover began to hiccup, tears running down his beautiful face. He hated seeing Dolph cry even over stupid things such as food and feet.

Pulling over John got out the car opening the door to the backseat gently pulling at Dolph. Dolph shoved at Cena's hand but eventually gave up letting John pull him out the car.

"Baby your not fat at all. Your beautiful, looking so round and soft carrying my baby. I love you so much baby and I'm sorry I was being so mean earlier." John whispered pressing a soft kiss to Dolph's lips.

"You don't hate me?" the hiccup was still evident as Dolph whispered. 

"No baby. Your my angel. My everything, my little show off." John Cena smiled as the blush colored Dolph's cheeks despite the snort and tears mixing together.

Dolph would always be beautiful to John.

* * *

Leaning downwards John pressed his lips against Dolph again. Closing his eyes Dolph meowed as a tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, pulling away once Dolph was red in the face and breathless.

"I love you John."

"I love you too baby."

"John I want a burger."

"...You just ate don't you think-"

"Shut up John!"


End file.
